


Fenced In and Loving It

by fencer_x



Series: Fences, and the Sides Thereof [5]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Switching, bottom!Takano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencer_x/pseuds/fencer_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Good Fences-verse] New ward, new apartment, new life. New position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fenced In and Loving It

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm running out of fence-related titles :P What does this say for the series?!

"Hear that?"

"Hm?" Masamune strained his ears, closing his eyes and slowing his breathing, catching nothing but the soft hum of the refrigerator buzzing in the kitchen and a few early cicadas calling in the night. "What?"

"Absolutely nothing." Masamune laughed, half in amusement and half at the light touch of fingers gently stroking his chest, pads brushing ghost-like over the sensitive muscles of his abdomen, his ribs, his nipples, up to his collarbone and back down again. "Who cares if it's a fifteen-minute-longer commute now…"

"Twenty for me. And an extra changeover."

Ritsu shifted on the bed, lifting his head up to try and focus on Masamune's face in the darkness. "You're complaining?"

"Just means less time in the shower in the morning."

Now it was Ritsu who chuckled, voice low and rough with promise. "Then I suppose we'll just have to _take care of things_ the night before." He leaned forward, balancing on one elbow, and Masamune met him halfway with an open-mouthed kiss, slow and luxurious, simply slipping and sliding lips against lips and stroking tongues together to regain some sense of familiarity in the midst of so much _new_.

Everything around them was...foreign now. The boards beneath their socked feet smooth and shining with a fresh coat of wax; the layout unfamiliar, setting them to bumping into doorjambs and having to squeeze around each other when passing in the hallway because the boxes on either side reduced the leeway; the walk from the station reduced by half but now all conbinis and karaoke parlors and none of the quiet privacy of back roads they'd taken for granted.

Saeki-san had rolled her eyes and laughed when Ritsu had confessed why he was flipping through a booklet of rental agency flyers over lunch, but she'd still squeezed his shoulder and kissed his cheek, telling him to invite her over for a house-warming party because they hadn't gone drinking in ages and she had mountains of (purely work-related, rest assured) questions piling up for "Takano-san."

Yokozawa had been less obliging with congratulations when Masamune had scribbled the new address on a strip of scrap paper. He'd narrowed his eyes and asked the rhetorical question that _Don't you think it's kind of soon for that?_ and Masamune wanted to laugh, because Yokozawa had no idea how truly _late_ it was.

There were still a half a dozen boxes they hadn't even opened to inspect the contents of, and the second bedroom was hauntingly empty save for Ritsu's mattress, which he'd refused to give up, confident he wouldn't be able to stand sleeping in Masamune's ridiculous pocket-coil deathtrap every night.

But it was quiet and smelled of disinfectant and newness and begged to be filled with the contents of two lives coalescing into one. There was a sense of excitement at greeting the unknown that came with packing everything up and uprooting to move someplace new; Ritsu had recalled fondly over dinner the way his heart had been racing when he'd locked the door behind the movers that first evening in 1202, smiling as he slurped up the remaining broth in his cup-o-noodle (all they could manage this first evening) and remarking that he hoped 404 lived up to his very high standards.

Ritsu released a sharp whine of frustration into Masamune's mouth when he found his hands pushed away, off to the side, as he reached down to stroke Masamune through his thin pajama bottoms. "Wh--what?" he gasped shortly, letting himself be gently but purposefully rolled onto his back, and tucked a finger under the hem to snap the elastic against Masamune's skin in retaliation.

Masamune smiled knowingly and shook his head. "Onodera-san, it's your first night in your new apartment. Aren't you at all interested in making it special?" He gripped the bottom of the tanktop he'd thrown on after an earlier shower and peeled it upwards, over his head, tossing it to the side where it fell onto their new, mutually-owned (well, mutually-rented) floor.

Ritsu had already stripped most of the way before coming to bed, the spring chill having long worn off and the heat of summer creeping in during the still of the night when no breeze blew to bring relief. His fingers hovered at the hem of his briefs for a moment before he changed his mind and simply started rubbing himself through the fabric, ministrations slow and languid so as not to rush things along. "I haven't had sex in a bed in a week and a half; anything that involves you fucking me is gonna be pretty damned special at this point, _Takano-san_."

"The sacrifices we make for our jobs," Masamune chuckled, leaning halfway over Ritsu from where he sat on his haunches to dig through the bag of toiletries stashed at the head of the bed.

"You mean for _your_ job," Ritsu grumbled, feeling a bit petulant just now--mostly because he was horny and Masamune was taking his damned time. "Whose bright idea was it to work on a twenty-day cycle and churn out a book a month?"

"Mine," Masamune replied evenly, and Ritsu couldn't tell if he was offended or not. "And it's what's kept us on top of the monthly ranking lists for the last year now." He dropped an unopened condom onto the bed, smiling to himself when he heard the soft _whap_ of it landing on Ritsu's face as he sputtered in protest. "Sorry."

"My ass you are. And it wouldn't kill you to take on a bi-monthly cycle. Our shoujo department's on it and doing just fine."

Masamune shrugged, rolling off the bed and stripping off his bottoms and underwear at the same time, kicking them off to where the forgotten tanktop lay in a pile in the corner. "If 'second to _Emerald_ in sales' counts as 'just fine' at Onodera Publishing." Giving his palm a perfunctory lick, he took himself in hand and started squeezing lazily, coaxing himself into erection with a smirk.

Ritsu tried not to stare, even if that seemed to be what Masamune was prodding him to do, standing there nude and beautiful with flushed skin and breath coming more heavily now as he palmed his now half-hard cock. Ritsu's own erection was starting to strain at his briefs, a dark wet spot forming where the head brushed against the fabric, and he bit his lip to keep a keening groan from escaping as he teased himself just enough to keep on edge. "You trying to start something?"

"Yup," Masamune agreed easily, voice rough with desire stirring just beneath the surface, and he slid back onto the bed in one smooth motion, situating himself between Ritsu's bent legs with an ease borne of experience, hooking two fingers under the hem of his boxers and sliding the material down and off. "Something, definitely."

Ritsu lifted up onto his elbows, tilting his head to the side and brushing Masamune's hair from his eyes fondly as the man lowered his mouth to Ritsu's cock, taking it nearly all in at once before bobbing back up and returning with suction. He grunted softly at the sensation but managed to keep fairly quiet; it was easier now, not having to worry about neighbors as much with a 2LDK, but they were still tenants in a building who had to face their neighbors in the morning (or at some point), and Ritsu didn't really want to develop a reputation like that in their first week here. Masamune, in turn, seemed to take this as a challenge, giving a remarkably earnest effort to wring cries of pleasure from Ritsu whenever they met like this.

He hissed sharply when Masamune scraped his teeth lightly just at the crown, trying not to be rude and thrust up into his mouth for a bit more of that suction. The guy was certainly taking his time tonight, being almost frustratingly patient in his attentions to the point that Ritsu almost wished he'd pull off and get to the main course so he might have some hope of getting off some time soon. Tantric sex was probably nice for some people, but Takano Masamune was not a person Ritsu looked at and thought _Yeah, I think I want him to be gentle with me._ Not, at least, when he'd been doing nothing but getting off on his own in the shower or the bathroom for the past few nights because Masamune was having trouble getting one of his authors to agree with some changes he'd made to a manuscript and they were in danger of missing a deadline.

Masamune was a great editor, that much was clear; even for someone whose familiarity with shoujo manga stretched as far as the babbled nonsense that poured out of Saeki-san's mouth when she'd had one too many, it was obvious that Masamune's reputation was well earned. Even in his private life he was a bit of a tyrant, stealing first shower even if Ritsu had called it or griping at harried deliverymen when they didn't arrive on time, so it wasn't too difficult to imagine him stalking about the Emerald editing offices barking orders at his subordinates. Ritsu counted his lucky stars fate had never brought them together like that; they'd have been an absolute wreck!

"M--asamune, come on..." he whined, frowning when his hips were held down against the bed to keep from thrusting into the wet, tight mouth around him. "I'm about to burst here..."

Masamune released his cock with a loud, popping smack, chuckling knowingly. "Don't have to tell me twice." He shifted back onto his knees and reached over Ritsu to snatch up the dropped condom and bottle of lubricant he'd unpacked earlier. He squeezed a dollop into one hand and shivered. "Chilly."

"Don't be a baby--suck it up."

"Already done my sucking for the evening," Masamune quipped with a sly smile, and made a fist to more thoroughly coat his fingers and palm while Ritsu spread himself wider and braced for preparation.

Except when the touch came, it wasn't where expected, and rather than taking a slow breath and forcing himself to relax, to close his eyes and relish Masamune's fingers inside him, preparing for a nice, long, hard fuck, he instead was met with two fingers forming a ring and rolling a condom down his cock, wrapping the shaft snugly--and he shot to attention, eyes wide.

Masamune's eyes were closed, and he was biting his lip while fingering himself with his free hand, balls and inner thighs glistening in the low light with the gel-like substance. He grunted softly as he pressed another finger in, two knuckles disappearing in a position that had to be uncomfortable and made Ritsu's own fingers twitch, instinctive desire to reach out and touch nearly overpowering.

"Wh--what are you...?" he started, vision swirling with the heat of their bodies and unfulfilled desire. He swallowed and tried to sit up. "Why aren't you--"

"You haven't been fucked in a week and a half," Masamune grunted, voice tight, and he released a labored breath. "I haven't been fucked in ten years. Tell me who's got a more legitimate complaint." His hand on Ritsu's cock slowed its stroking through the condom, then stilled, and he took another deep breath as he worked to stretch himself well, voice strained. "I trust you don't have any objections?"

"No, but--I've never..." Ritsu's protests trailed off as Masamune pulled his hand away to reach for the lube again; it was a strange sight, his cock with a condom on it, and it brought up memories of hurried, disappointing encounters spent trying less to please his partner and more to forget that the person whose warm, naked body was pressed against his own was so far from Saga-sempai it wasn't even funny. "I don't know how..."

Masamune smoothed the condom down with a tight fist around the shaft, coating it in a thick layer of lubricant. "It's not rocket science. And I told you before, remember--that I'd been in your position before..."

Ritsu swallowed, willing Masamune to meet his eyes and explain himself, but he refused, instead lifting up onto his knees and scooting forward on the bed. This was hardly the time to discuss the comment--and the past was the past; Ritsu had slept with others since leaving Saga-sempai behind, what did it matter if Masamune had done the same? They were here, in _their_ bed (which much as Ritsu hated pocket coils, he had no issue with the ownership extending to him now), christening _their_ apartment, and he was about to fuck the most beautiful man he'd ever known. "I'll try and be gentle," he offered by way of appreciation.

Masamune just smiled, lips quirking up at their corners, and grabbed Ritsu's cock to guide himself down. "Don't be. I won't." And with an unexpectedly quick slip of the wrist, Masamune lowered himself down in one slick movement, releasing a grunt that he immediately stifled by biting his lip. There was a moment of shocked silence between them, nothing but labored breathing filling the room, before Masamune managed a harsh chuckle. "That's better."

Ritsu, for his part, was doing his level best not to release a few choice curses--because _fuck_ it was like some sweet, warm, tight seventh heaven that _kept going_ , and every time Masamune shifted, it sent another spasm through him, all the rubbing and slick chafing and squeezing just so perfect and--

"I'm gonna move; you'd better not fucking come too soon. This hurts like shit and I'm not gonna have it be for nothing because you're acting like a virgin..." Takano Masamune, eloquent as always despite a cock up his ass for the first time in forever.

Ritsu just nodded mutely, trying to focus less on the way his cock was being gripped warmer and tighter than any hand and more on Masamune's face, the mixed pain and pleasure muddling his handsome features until Ritsu couldn't tell if he really was enjoying himself or if this had all been for Ritsu's benefit. "Should I--I mean, I can move--"

"Don't--no, just...stay there, I'll figure it out soon." Ritsu wisely buttoned up; Masamune probably didn't appreciate opening himself up like this only to find it wasn't as simple as he'd imagined, and if he hadn't been so completely engrossed in not popping before Masamune had even managed to figure out where he'd hidden his prostate however many years ago it'd been that he last did this, Ritsu might have been more fervent in his offering of help. Instead, he let himself fall back against the bed and luxuriated in the sensations.

Masamune must have figured out something, for a moment later Ritsu felt a weight lifting off of him and opened his eyes in time to catch Masamune's thighs quivering with the effort of pushing himself up just enough to expose the main shaft of Ritsu's cock before sinking back down. He then tilted his hips forward and tried again, mouth dropping open and releasing a soft, faint cry of surprise when he seemed to have found what he was looking for. "... _God_ I missed that..."

Ritsu blocked out all other sensation for a split second, relishing the absolute pleasure painting Masamune's features just then--pleasure he could remember, could relate to. Pleasure that made the pain of penetration worth it, that made experiences like this all the more enjoyable when everything coalesced into fucking and being fucked and felt like the highest form of ecstasy a human could achieve without breaking a few laws.

Then, he clenched his buttocks and used the leverage from his thighs to give a small thrust, slapping his groin against Masamune's ass and setting him leaning forward with a gasp, struggling to balance himself and keep from toppling over onto Ritsu altogether. "Oh fuck."

"I hope that's a good sign."

"Very, very good. Keep going."

"Lift up more," he urged softly, running his hands up and down Masamune's biceps where he still sat braced over him. Slowly, Masamune complied, thighs quivering with the effort, and Ritsu leveraged himself and gave another, more pronounced thrust now, grinning superiorly at the satisfying slap of flesh and the way Masamune spasmed around him, urging him on, tempting him to bury himself back inside that tight heat as quickly as possible.

Masamune's hands fisted in the sheets on either side of Ritsu, and his eyes were clenched shut--which was probably for the best, because Ritsu didn't want to be caught staring the way he was. He felt like a pervert, getting off on these expressions as much as the slow, shaky rhythm he was developing: quick punching thrust in and long, slow retreat, another punishing thrust up, and easy exit. He tightened his stomach muscles to pull his hips up at a sharper angle, and Masamune cursed loudly followed by, "Ritsu...Ritsu..." which was the best thing he'd heard thus far.

There was more he wanted to do--his mind was filled with images of himself flat on his back and knees almost back to this shoulders, or leaning forward on all fours, slumped against the mattress with his ass in the air waiting for Masamune to enter him, or innocent spooning in bed on lazy mornings with Masamune's half-hard cock nestled between his ass cheeks and a hot voice whispering in his ear _I think I'm gonna pop if I don't fuck you in the next five minutes, you don't wanna be responsible for that, do you?_ He wanted all of that and all of that _reversed_ now.

Ritsu shivered and blinked away the images--that was for tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow, for every day, whenever they felt like it. He had to stop feeling so shackled by time lost and instead focus on time given, be patient and grateful, not desperate and needy.

Above him, Masamune frowned, concerned. "What're you...thinking of?" He lifted onto his knees and sank back down a few times at his own pace when Ritsu's thrusts came too slow for his own comfort.

"That I'd like to come soon so if you're done doing it _gentle_ , then maybe we could pick up the pace?"

"Ass," Masamune bit out with a smile, and lifted his hips again, leaning forward and settling down until their faces were close enough to kiss. "Get to it, then. I'm tired of doing all the work in bed."

Ritsu wrapped his arms around Masamune's chest, using him as leverage to balance himself as he put power into his hips and thighs and began pistoning up and down at a frantic pace, covering Masamune's lips with his own in the process and kissing messily as he worked himself off, praying that Masamune was enjoying it as well--at this point, it did little good to worry too much about his partner when he'd been given such free rein.

Something must have gone right, for moments later Masamune was gasping, voice choked and keening, and kissing Ritsu long and hard as he shuddered with his orgasm, coating Ritsu's stomach even as he continued to power through. The clenching spasms had Ritsu soon following, and with a few final, jerking thrusts pressed tight against Masamune's ass, he finally felt himself go boneless, releasing his hold on the man above him and falling back to the bed. The movement helped him slip free, and Masamune wasted no time in removing the condom, thick with a heavy, viscous liquid, and tossing it into the new trashcan, smiling satisfactorily at the sound of it falling in. "Well, that's the bedroom done."

Ritsu couldn't help the snort of laughter, and he rolled over onto his side to make room for Masamune to lie back down. They needed to at least rinse off, but lying here for a few minutes to recover would hurt nothing. "You have plans for other rooms?"

"Don't try to tell me you don't."

"Maybe we should've sprung for a 3LDK then."

"This is why I'm editor-in-chief and you're just a lowly grunt, Onodera-san; you think too small." Ritsu rolled over and glared at him, but he just shrugged, unapologetic. "Our combined libidos surely cannot be contained within walls built by man."

"So, public sex?" Masamune's raised brows were a clear answer, and the loud slap of flesh connecting echoed in the room as Ritsu shoved him nearly off the bed. "It's just like what people say; you really are an insufferable tyrant."

"Mmm, but then what does that make you, agreeing to live with me?"

 _In love_ , was the unspoken response. And a moment later, Ritsu followed it up with a spoken one to the same effect.


End file.
